


Nothing Feels Better Than This

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: All Jughead wants for Christmas is Betty.For Day 8 of Riverdale Reindeer Games.





	Nothing Feels Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my little Christmas Elf [Cyd](https://shrugheadjonesthethird.tumblr.com) for helping edit this O/S.
> 
> Inspired by Khalid's [Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkOF8UiB7u8)

One might call him a freak--just standing there in the dark corner of the co-ed dorm party currently in full swing. But he doesn’t really care what anyone thinks, though, or whatever names they decide to call him. All he cares about is her…

 

Betty was like a shining diamond in the night--reflecting any light back that landed on her. The plastic cup raised half way to her lips as she laughed wholeheartedly at whatever Toni just said.

 

Jughead smiled, raising his own cup to his lips and taking a sip of the soda.

 

A few moments later, her bright green eyes landed on him and her pretty smile grew. She gave him a small wave and Toni looked to see who she was waving at.

 

“Yo, Jug!” Toni called, “Did you miss the memo about this being an ugly sweater party?” she asked a little too loudly from across the room. A few people looked to see who she was yelling at.

 

As Jughead pushed himself out of his shrouded corner that he’d stationed himself in, Cheryl swooped in to take the drink away from her almost drunk girlfriend, “That’s enough for you,” she said, the two women stumbling to the nearby couch.

 

“Hey,” Jughead said, giving Betty a half smile.

 

“Hi,” she replied, sipping her drink and looking down at his overwarn t-shirt and flannel, “So?”

 

“So?” he asked, the _o_ falling long from his lips.

 

“Did you miss the memo?” she teased.

 

He glanced at Toni and Cheryl, already in full makeout mode. _God, it’s not like they have a room right down stairs or anything_ , he thought. But then again the majority of the students were high and drunk off their faces too, paired up and making out, or playing stupid and all too typical drinking games.

 

“You know I don’t do Christmas stuff,” he told her, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

 

“I know,” she sighed, “But this year you have me, so that needs to change,” she said sweetly. He was pretty sure she could make him do anything if she just asked.

 

“If you say so,” he said easily, finishing his drink and throwing the cup onto a nearby table.

 

He was staying back this holiday season break, as he had the two previous years. There was no home to go back to for him, and for the first time Betty was staying back, too. Her parents were taking a trip to help repair their relationship after a short separation, and her sister was visiting her in-laws with the twins.

 

“I do,” she said confidently.

 

“You want me to get you another drink?” he asked, seeing her cup had run dry.

 

“Nah, I think the two I had are enough for tonight,” she said.

 

He loved how uncomplicated she was. She was responsible, smart, a good friend, and she was fun. He’d never had much fun before meeting her. Ever since freshman year, after she sat next to him in their Shakespeare class, they’d become great friends.

 

She teased him about how much he ate in the dining hall, they studied together in the library, they always found their way to one another at events, and when they were alone it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

 

She called him her friend, her best friend here at college, but he swore it felt like more. They were clearly attracted to one another, the heat blinding when they were behind closed doors. At least it seemed like she was attracted to him, her actions when they were alone definitely made him think so.

 

She bit into her red pouty bottom lip. Cheryl had done her makeup, he assumed. It looked nice, just like her glossy pink usually did, just a little more sinful.

 

“Wanna meet me in my room?” he asked, making sure no one heard. No one knew about the two of them.

 

She nodded, the excitement in her eyes evident, “Give me a few minutes to sneak away,” she told him.

 

He headed out of the main area, down the corridor and around to where his single dorm was, letting himself in. Betty shared one of the bigger dorms on the ground floor with Cheryl, Toni, and Josie, so this was their go to--other than those times in the library, when they were sure no one was around.

 

He took his flannel off, running his hand back through his hair before putting a new album he was listing to on shuffle.

 

The knock was so soft he almost didn’t hear, but soon she was pushing her way in, turning to lock the door.

 

She hadn’t noticed he’d taken a step forward, a sharp intake of air through her lips indicating her surprise when she turned back to him and he pressed her into the door.

 

She looked up at him for a second before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and his lips crashed down against hers. She moaned into his mouth and he grabbed her ass, lifting her easily, pressing his erection against her.

 

She breathed deeply as his lips continued down her creamy, soft neck, sucking on her pulse point, “Juggie…”

 

He swung them around and threw her onto the bed, a sweet laugh escaping her lips.

 

“Take that ugly sweater off,” he demanded with a smile and she quickly complied.

 

She pulled her ponytail free and bit into her lip again as she watched him pull his shirt over his head and quickly unbuckled his jeans, moving on top of her before even getting them all the way off.

 

Their lips met again in warm, sloppy kisses as her hands held his face. There was something so comforting about the way she did that, warming his usually cold heart.

 

He moved his kisses down her neck and chest again, her hands moving into his hair as he ravished her, pulling her bra straps down her shoulders and reaching behind her to unclasp the bra.

 

He ripped it away and sucked at her breast as he quickly undid her jeans. With a little more maneuvering, she was completely naked and he was down to his boxers.

 

As he teased her, placing kisses up and down her thighs she breathed deeply above him and laughed happily when his mouth was on that sweet spot, “Fuck, Jug,”

 

He groaned deeply against her, his tongue already dipping into her warmth before coming up to flick at her clit.

 

“Jug… Juggie,” she whimpered, tugging at his hair.

 

He looked up, his mouth still on her. It felt like she had more to say than just his name.

 

Her mouth fell open at the way he continued, sucking at the responsive nerve, “Please… Ah…”

 

He smirked against her skin.

 

“I just… I just want…” she said through gasps, “I need you,”

 

He was sure he knew what she meant, because as soon as his mouth left her sex and he pulled himself on top, she was pushing his boxers down his ass hastily and digging her nails into the flesh.

 

He plunged into her without delay, a hissed, “yes,” escaping her panting lips.

 

He frowned as her walls clung to him, meeting in another kiss as he fucked her into the mattress.

 

Nothing felt better than this. Nothing felt better than her. She’d whispered those very words to him more than once before, and it made him feel like he was worth something. Like he finally had something good.

 

The music from the party was muffled and the few drinks she’d had seemed to make her a little louder than usual, “Oh, I’m coming, Juggie… I’m coming.”

 

The fluttering of her walls and the urgent nature of their love making had him spilling into her shorty after.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed into her jasmine smelling hair, doing his best not to collapse on top of her as he rolled himself off and laid exhausted next to her.

 

She just giggled, and he smiled the way he always did when she was in his bed.

 

* * *

 

Finals were officially over and everyone was back home for Christmas break. They had the majority of campus to themselves. It was like a dream come true. Weeks of uninterrupted Betty and Jughead time. Maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“We have to,” Betty said sweetly, her big doe eyes pleading, “Please, Jug?”

 

He couldn’t say no. She’d dragged him to the mall, stating they had to get at least some decorations for his room--where they spent most of their time--and now she was standing next to a tiny fake Christmas tree.

 

“Get it,” he gave in, smirking when she shoved the box into his arms. “Oh, I’ll just carry this, shall I?”

 

She looked him up and down, “You’re a good helper.”

 

Damn, she was sexy, especially when she checked him out so blatantly.

 

They took the tree back to her car before going back in. His arm was thrown over her shoulders, and hers was securely wrapped around his waist. This felt like more than just friendship to him.

 

He had to work up the courage to tell her. He just hoped it didn’t scare her away. He wanted to be able to call her his girl.

 

“Ready?” she asked, and he nodded. They were separating for half an hour, so they could shop for each other’s gifts. They agreed on getting something under $20.

 

* * *

 

“I lied,” he told her, handing her the bag of popcorn and plopping down next to her on the bed. They were using pillows against the wall as support for their backs, his laptop between them on the bed.

 

“Hm?” She asked, popping some of the salty snack into her mouth.

 

“There’s one thing I do like about Christmas,”

 

She smiled happily, “Other than the beautiful way I decorated this black hole you call your dorm room?”

 

He rolled his eyes at her, “Yes… I like Christmas movies.”

 

That seemed to make her even happier, “Well, let’s watch all your favorites then.” She suggested. “My mum only let us watch one every Christmas season.”

 

“Who is she? The Grinch?” He asked.

 

“She said my brain would go to mush if I watched more than two hours of television a week,”

 

“Devil woman,” he joked.

 

She agreed with a little nod. He knew her mother wasn’t her favorite person.

 

“Well, we can watch as many as you want this Christmas,”

 

“Perfect,” she said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

 

He hit the spacebar on his computer, the movie starting and a kiss placed atop her head. She was adorable.

 

* * *

 

Just short of a dozen movies later, Christmas Eve was upon them. They’d decided to go out to eat and exchange gifts before bed.

 

He handed her the book he did a horrible job wrapping up, and watched anxiously as she opened it. Betty was an avid reader, so hopefully she’d like it.

 

“Ohhh, I heard this one’s good,” she said, seeming like she actually liked it, “Thank you, Juggie,”

 

He smiled wider when she kissed his cheek, “I’ll start it tomorrow.”

 

He watched as she flipped through some of the pages, admiring the artwork of the jacket before placing it on his bedside table.

 

“Ready for your gift?” she asked.

 

He nodded, having no doubt it would be a lot better than his. He sucked at gifts, he never really had anyone to buy them for.

 

“I have to say, it’s a lot more festive than yours,” she said teasingly, getting off the bed.

 

He watched as she stepped into the middle of the room, “Not hard to be,” he added.

 

She smiled beautifully at him. She was wearing a pretty dress with long sleeves and ankle boots, black stockings keeping her legs warm. He’d never seen anything more beautiful.

 

She bit at her lip and stepped out of her boots, reaching under her dress and pulling the stockings down her legs, revealing the flawless creamy skin underneath. Her legs were incredible, and his dick was quickly realizing what this was.

 

“So beautiful,” he told her, the blush instant on her cheeks.

 

“Should I continue?” she asked a little shly.

 

“Fuck yes,” he breathed quickly.

 

She giggled and proceeded to unzip the dress and let it fall to her feet. His throat went dry, a sexy little red bra and pantie set displayed on the most gorgeous woman alive.

 

Her fingers fiddled at the bows on either hip, “You like it?”

 

He couldn’t form words, forgetting how to speak for a moment. He nodded lamely and she giggled once more, stepping close enough for him to grab her hand and pull her between his legs.

 

His hands came up to her hips, looking her up and down before she began to turn, showing her perfection off. He let her hips go long enough to allow it, until she faced him again and he placed them back.

 

He leaned forward, kissing just under her breasts as she placed her hands on his shoulders. When she moved to straddle his lap he helped, his hands gripping her hips tighter and lifting her.

 

She fingered the hair at the back of his head, his face moving gently into her cleavage, kissing the soft skin spilling from the red fabric.

 

There was a matching bow between the bra cups, so damn cute, and _festive_. He took the bow between his teeth, pulling and making her laugh sweetly.

 

He smiled and lifted his kisses up her chest, moving his lips lightly over her, his breath fanning over her skin and making her hug his head closer.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and took her earlobe between his teeth, so dangerously close to her favorite spot. The spot he knew always made her whimper. As his lips moved to the skin right below her ear, he felt the shiver run through her body.

 

She moaned and gasped as he licked and kissed, again she whispered those words that made him feel like he had everything, “Nothing feels better than this, Juggie.”

 

“I won’t stop,” he told her, “ever.”

 

She pulled away then, fighting to free him of his black t-shirt. He lifted her off his lap only long enough to shove his jeans and boxers down his legs, her panties slipping all the way off before they were quickly back in their previous position.

 

She rode him that way, their hands desperately clinging to one another as they brought each other to climax.

 

They crawled into his bed afterward, with her cuddled into his chest and his arms holding her safely.

 

* * *

 

By morning he’d worked up the courage to say it. He couldn’t stand another minute of pretending like they weren’t made for each other. Because of her, he was more motivated. Because of her, he took better care of himself. And because of her, he was starting to like Christmas.

 

She stirred and moaned next to him as he kissed her bare shoulder, “Morning, beautiful,”

 

“Merry Christmas, Juggie,” she said, her eyes fluttering open.

 

He propped himself up on an elbow and gently pushed the hair off her face, “Betty?” he asked.

 

She simply smiled, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek.

 

It took him a moment, but the words finally left his lips, “All I want for Christmas is you,”

 

She grinned at the reference to their latest movie. They’d watched _Love, Actually_ yesterday before going out to dinner and she’d squealed with happiness when Judy spoke those very same words to John.

 

She pulled him in for a kiss, “All I want is you, too,” she told him, his heart beating wildly with joy.

 

And just like that, Jughead Jones had the best Christmas of his life.

 

* * *

 

The following Christmas Jughead went home with Betty for their break and they watched Christmas movies secretly after her parents went to bed.


End file.
